Children's Preschool Compilation
|running time = 45 minutes |catalogue number = VC1364 |rating = |image1 = }}Children's Pre-School Compilation is a UK VHS release by the Video Collection on 6th June 1994. It features The Grand Old Duke of York, Sooty, The Magic House, Tots TV, Rainbow, Rosie and Jim, Topsy & Tim, The Wind in the Willows and even Thomas The Tank Engine. Description FREE Inside vouchers worth up to £4 OFF selected Children's Videos All your favourite characters on video including: The Grand Old Duke Of York, Sooty & Co, The Magic House, Tots Tv, Topsy & Tim, Rainbow, Rosie & Jim, The Wind in the Willows and even Thomas The Tank Engine Woolworths have specially commissioned this exclusive 45 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's Video. Excerpts include Topsy and Tim, The Magic House, Rainbow, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Grand Old Duke of York and even Thomas The Tank Engine. Included FREE with this video, you will find TWO discount vouchers which will enable you to save up to £4 OFF a range of 19 pre-school videos specially selected by Woolworths on your behalf. Use the £1 voucher when you purchase one video from the range and the £3 voucher when you purchase two (see inside for further details). Look out for videos carrying this blue price star on the front of the video cassette box. Episodes # Thomas The Tank Engine: Trust Thomas # Sooty and Co: Moving In (Clip) # The Magic House: Air Fare (Clip) # Tots TV: Lemur (Clip) # Rainbow: New Friends (Clip) # Rosie and Jim: Eggs and Puppet Show (Clip) # Topsy and Tim Go to School # The Wind in the Willows: A Tale of Two Toads (Clip) # The Grand Old Duke of York: Oranges and Lemons, Farmer in His Den and Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush (Clip) Thomas The Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1994. The Magic House © 1994 Scottish Television Enterprises, Comataich Telebhisein Gaidhilg, Joe Austin. Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Topsy & Tim © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson/Video Collection International Ltd. Rainbow © Tetra Films 1994. Rosie & Jim © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd for Central Independent Television Plc. Sooty and Co. © Granada Television 1993. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1989. The Grand Old Duke of York © 1993 Video Collection International Ltd. Opening Trivia * Trust Thomas and Topsy and Tim go to School are the only episodes on the video to be shown in their entirety, the others are only clips. Goofs * The Video Collection ident does appear at the very end of the video. Gallery Children'sPre-schoolCompilationbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Children's Pre-School Compilation (1994) (2).jpg|Tape Children's Pre-School Compilation (1994) (4).jpeg|Inner sleeve 14233247_1474469515903590_6522842450811779608_n.jpg Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:The Magic House Category:Tots TV Category:Rainbow Category:Rainbow Toy Shop Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Topsy and Tim Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:The Grand Old Duke of York Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Roger Blake (Topsy & Tim Narrator) Category:Granada Television Category:Scottish Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Tetra Films Category:Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC Uc Category:Woolworths Exclusive Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Thames Television